


The Aftermath

by WizardPius (orphan_account)



Category: Planet of the Apes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:13:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WizardPius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and his friends are surviving the chaotic world of the Apes and runs into a doctor who may know what's happening...</p><p>This is my own version of planet of the apes Enjoy :)</p><p>I will be doing something different leave a comment and subscribe if you like this and I'll make more</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Good morning Jack!" Alice says to me as I start to wake up. "here's your food" she says while handing me some warm oatmeal and water "eww this again" I say with a sigh "it's not much but this is all we have" she says. Eww... I hate warm water and I especially hate oatmeal, "hurry up and eat" Alice says as she walks out of the tent. "Better than nothing" I say to myself before chopping down all of the warm slimy oatmeal. "HELP!" a voice screams "Alice?" I say as I make grab my knife and make my way out of the tent. "Don't move!" Alice says and points at an Ape that has its hand around Doug's mouth. Just after I look at Doug Alice and I turn around and see more Apes climb down the trees "we're screwed" Alice says "we don't want to hurt you guys we'll go but give us Doug" Alice says to the Ape that has Doug in a headlock "no" the Ape says to us "he can talk!" I say felling surprised "go" the Ape says again but this time droping Doug and beating his chest "RUN!" Screams Doug before being slung into the tree. "DOUG!" Alice screams "let's go!" I say while grabbing her arm and taking off. "They are behind us!" She says "there's the jeep!" I say as I take the keys out of my pocket and hop into the jeep "put the keys in!" She screams to me "chill" I say to her while I insert the keys into the jeep. "Oh no" they're climbing on the jeep!" Alice screams as the pounding of the Apes' fists puts dents into the jeep. Are we dead? What's happening?, "HELP!!!" Alice screams while she is being pulled out of the window "HANG ON!" I shout to her and make a sharp turn that slings her out of the jeep and onto the dirt road. I can't just leave her, she's my sister, she's probably dead by now "I'm coming Alice" I say to myself as I open the door and charge at the Apes, but instead they look at me and throw Alice at me. "Let's go Alice" I say to her while helping her up "don't move" one of the Apes says to me "yeah right" I mumble as I pick up Alice and start to run toward the bridge. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Alice shouts at me "I'm saving our lives!" I say back to her before tripping on a piece of rubble and falling over the edge of the bridge. This is it I'm done for... "JACK!" Alice screams to me from the water "HURRY THEY'RE COMING FOR YOU!" She screams again. I can't move, but I'm alive, "I'm on the edge of a beam" I say before everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

"Up" says an Ape with a spear pointing at my head "now!" He says but this time cutting my cheek with it. "ok" I say as I stand up and follow him to a gate. "Go" he says while pointing to an entrance to a arena, "HUMAN!!!" All the Apes in the crowd shout. "Knees" the Spear Ape says as he pushes me on my knees and toes me to a huge oak tree in the middle of the arena. How did I get here? I must have been knocked out and they probably dragged me here to die, "HUMANS DIE TODAY!!!" Says an Ape with a headdress of leaves, he must be the chief, but humans? I thought it was just me more people "BRING MORE OUT!!!" The chief announces silenceing the crowd of Apes as the Spear Ape and the Gaurd Apes tie more people to the oak tree "knees" Spear Ape says to a man with blond hair and about my age, an old man, and a young teenage girl. "What the hell is happening?" Says the blond guy "I think they're going to kill us" I say to the blond guy "what's your name?" He asks me "my names Jack" I say to him "what's yours?" I ask him "my name is William Edwards but I changed it to Edward Williams but I go by Ed" he says to me. "KILL NUMBER ONE!!!" The chief shouts as one of the guards grabs the girl and puts her head on a wood slab. "EXECUTE!!!" He shouts and the Gaurd lifts his Axe and brings it down on the girls neck "AHH..HELP!" she screams before getting another chop to her neck "ST..S...ST.....STOP!!!" she screams again as the Gaurd takes another chop and successfully cutting her head off and raising it up in the air and bowing to the chief. "NEXT!!!" The chief shouts as he climbs down from his chair and pulls the old man from the tree. "ILL LEAVE FOREVER!" the old man screams before the chief drenches us in the old mans warm and wet blood by ripping him in half. "NEXT!!!" The chief shouts as the Spear Ape cuts Ed and I free and drags us both to the wood slab that is covered in the girls blood. "EXECUTE!!!" The chief shouts as the Spear Ape Lifts his spear and puts my head on the wood slab. "Run" the Spear Ape says as he turns around and throws the spear at the chief and hitting him in the chest. "RUN!" The Spear Ape says to us and tosses us a spear. "Let's go!" I say to Ed " I'm right behind you!" he says as he stabs an Ape in the throat. "Down the hill and take a right!" Ed says to me. We're going the same direction me and Alice went, and maybe I can find Alice.


End file.
